


【FF14】骑士的o5s训练日志

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, mob骑士 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 偏向于mtxst 黑白骑 双白骑和战骑都猴猴啊！可惜我没玩这两个不太懂梗开荒o5s失败的产物 骑士因为机制不熟而导致p1频频跌落列车，从而被队友事后拦截的故事这篇的骑士大概是个隐藏变态抖m色情狂
Kudos: 3





	【FF14】骑士的o5s训练日志

“不听话的st就应该受惩罚。”男人这么讲道，将骑士推倒在旅馆的床上。即使是初见，预习了视频也不至于犯这么多次错误：“钢铁意志呢？扣掉了？嗯？”  
“……没、没有。”骑士哆哆嗦嗦地回答，想反抗男人拆卸他盔甲的动作。  
“看看自己是什么职业，是dps吗？贪什么输出？”男人将甲片丢到地上，叮叮当当地响，“贪那点输出，被抓多少次了？”  
“我、我再也不敢了。”骑士身上的棉布内衬也被扒去，他扭扭捏捏的样子让男人更想欺负他了。“我保证我下次一定先跑机制再输出。”  
男人满意地扬了扬嘴角，两只大手抓住骑士的胸肌用力揉搓起来，那两团肌肉被捏成各种形状，还留下了粉色的指痕。男人咬住他勃起的乳尖，舌头绕着圈去挑逗他的敏感点。骑士忍不住小声呻吟起来，觉得羞耻又咬住了枕巾的一角。  
“胸部倒是发育得不错嘛，”男人在他胸前吸出两个暧昧的吻痕，“怎么不见你给我深仁厚泽？”  
“打…打圣灵刚好用完了……唔！”  
男人狠揪一下他湿漉漉的乳尖，令他失声叫出来。“还是说，你想要给我这个‘深仁厚泽’？”男人解开裤子，挺立的阴茎弹跳出来，几乎占据了骑士视线范围的全部。  
“不，我不会…我真的不会……”骑士嘴上求着饶，而男人根本没有听进去，反而用翘起的龟头抵住了骑士薄薄的嘴唇。他得意地笑了，平时大家开“深喉”的玩笑时骑士的脸都会涨的通红，现在看来真的要给人做深喉的时候，骑士的脸可以更红一点。  
“既然有加血技能，在大伤害之后为奶分担治疗压力也是应该的吧？”男人拉起骑士的双手，让他推着自己的胸肌形成一道浅浅的沟壑，男人的性器刚好可以夹在中间摩擦，顶到最前的位置还可以插入到骑士的口腔里。  
“对，嘴张大点，牙齿不要碰到。”男人命令道，身下抽动的速度越来越快，骑士的皮肤已经被磨红，嘴边也沾满了不知道是唾液与淫液的混合物。  
男人松开他的手，掐着骑士的下颚把他的口腔彻底打开，以从上往下的角度将阴茎捅进了骑士的口中。  
嘴里突然被巨物打开的不适让骑士想下意识地闭嘴，然而男人捏他的手劲令他根本无法动弹。柱体压着舌头，雁首直抵咽喉，令他犯呕，把口中的孽物裹得更紧。  
“呜呜…”骑士一边被迫吞吐着男人的性器，一边含着泪乞求男人宽恕。  
“哈……真舒服啊，果然骑士就是很擅长深喉。”男人说着下流的话语刺激骑士的羞耻心，另一手帮他抹掉眼角的泪痕。  
猛干了几十回后，男人松开骑士，将性器从他口中抽出。下巴早已酸痛无力的骑士只能张着嘴，舌面上挂着粘稠的液体，一滴一滴地往下掉。  
男人让骑士坐起来，身后靠了个枕头，自己抱着大腿根部呈现出淫荡的姿势。  
“大幽灵出现之后要干什么？”男人问，他把怒涨昂扬的阴茎贴在骑士的腿间，模拟性交地缓慢抽动。  
“嗯……要防击退……”骑士的鼠蹊部被男人磨蹭着，性器竟也慢慢起了反应。  
“你记得，嗯？”男人把性器强行挤入没有润滑扩张的小穴，骑士立刻咬紧了下唇。干涩的甬道并不好开拓，男人只得慢慢适应。  
“对不起……我没有开钢铁意志，也没有给你保护……”骑士忍着下身被破开的痛楚说。他的额头出了一层薄汗，红晕从脸颊一直蔓延到耳朵、脖子，诱人的色泽令男人忍不住又开始逗弄起他来。  
男人压上来的动作让插入骑士的部分更深了一些，忘情狂乱的亲吻让骑士无暇思考，整个人都迷乱在情欲里。男人一个挺腰插入到最深，骑士的后背撞到了床板。  
“咿呜……”骑士被操到深处，被撑开和被填满的感觉让他有那么一秒失神，回过神来看见两人交合处宛如野兽一般，不禁又紧绷起来。  
男人被他一松一吸弄得差点失守，一手托着骑士的臀瓣，像是要把那小穴掰得更开，一手扶着他的腰，猛力挺动。男人性器上的青筋和硬热的龟头不断摩擦着骑士内壁的敏感点，肠肉讨好似的吮吸着，为了润滑而分泌出来的透明液体也在抽插中带出了穴口。  
骑士已经被性欲淹没，他被撞得麻木的下身渐渐生出令人食髓知味的魔性快感，几乎不曾抚摸的性器也颤抖着流出些许白色的稠液。  
“呜……好爽啊，好舒服……”神圣的骑士嘴里发出淫荡的呻吟，身体像发情的动物一样。  
“真该让所有人都看看你这幅淫荡的样子。让伊修加德那些贵族们看看，保护他们的圣骑士竟然如此下贱。”男人退出来，将骑士翻了个身，骑士很自觉地将屁股抬高，刚被凌虐过的穴口充着血，呈现出诱人的粉色。男人又一插到底，背入的姿势让粗长的性器全部嵌入骑士体内，甚至插到了最内里的那处。  
“钢铁意志呢？”男人拍了拍骑士的屁股，吓得他将后穴缩紧，男人满意地叹一口气，又奋力抽插起来。  
骑士被男人野蛮的动作操得像螺旋海峡里的船一样，根本不知道下一次撞击会是多深。“啊、啊……太深了，不行……钢铁意志cd还没有好…呜！”  
“那就给我好好站在路障前！”男人扣住骑士的小蛮腰，性器退出到只留头部在内，在穴口浅浅地快速抽插。骑士只觉得后穴被摩擦的快感迅速堆积，沿着脊椎麻痹了整个身体。男人见他腰都塌了，整个人已经完全沦落为本能的奴隶，又用力地撞进去大开大合。  
骑士早已经被操得无法正常思考说话，只能咿咿唔唔地发出呻吟。男人挺腰几次后，将浊白的精液全数喂进了骑士翘臀的深处。  
等男人射完精之后，骑士已经累的瘫倒在床上，男人抓起他还未完全解放的半勃性器，一手套弄一手在松软的穴内搅动。骑士回过神来发现自己被男人抱在了怀里，这样的动作简直……  
男人咬着他的耳廓，吮吻的啧啧水声直接传到骑士的鼓膜，羞耻感又重新占领了骑士。男人的手越撸越快，手指的茧子不时划过细嫩的龟头，骑士觉得他快射了。  
“记住机制了吗？”男人问。  
“嗯、啊…记住了、记住……让我射…呃啊！”骑士的身体紧绷，被男人抚弄的地方硬的不像话，马眼处还不断冒着水，真是淫靡之极。  
“好，这是你的奖励。”男人变着花样刺激骑士的性器，那一根几乎要被他玩坏，在他手中颤抖着射出来浅黄色的液体——  
“啊，呜——不要——好丢人……”骑士看着自己射出的尿液，简直无地自容，拼命想忍住，但男人恶劣的口哨令他一直处于失禁的状态。  
骑士眼里含了几颗泪珠，好不容易等羞耻的射尿结束了之后终于忍不住地流了下来。“我不要玩了，再也不玩了…”  
男人将他从弄脏的床铺上抱下来，用干净衣物裹住他，意味深长地说了一句：  
“要不要玩，是谁说了算呢？”


End file.
